We completed a study of the long acting somatostatin, OncoLar, in recurrent osteosarcoma. Briefly, the data demonstrate a 50% reduction in circulating IGFI levels with no changes in IGFBP3 levels or IGFII levels, and no further IGFI reduction with the addition of tamoxifen. No objective responses were seen. This study was recently submitted and accepted for publication. We have continued to accrue patients on a study for newly diagnosed localized and metastatic osteosarcoma patients in collaboration with several other centers. This study will attempt to determine the value of various new imaging techniques in predicting response to neoadjuvant chemotherapy as well as to prospectively perform gene expression profiling analysis on all tumors. It will also pilot the application of high-dose alkylating agent therapy with peripheral stem cell rescue for all metastatic and recurrent, as well as patients and patients who demonstrate a poor histologic response to standard neoadjuvant therapy. We have begun a study for newly diagnosed sarcoma patients to evaluate the effectiveness of a long acting G-CSF compound. Patients receive standard chemotherapy and are randomized to standard or long-acting G-CSF. I have also recently been asked to Chair the Children's Oncology Group Ewing's Sarcoma Biology Study. This protocol has been written and is currently in review at the COG operations office, It is anticipated to open in early 2002.